Хиэ Хиэ но Ми
| image= | jname=ヒエヒエの実| ename= | meaning=холод| first=Глава 303; Эпизод 225| class=Логия| user=Аокидзи}} Хиэ Хиэ но Ми — Дьявольский фрукт типа Логия, съеденный бывшем Адмиралом Аокидзи(Кузан). Его название происходит от японского слова «хиехие», что означает «холодный». Пользователя этого плода можно назвать "Ледяным человеком" (Freezing Human ; 氷結人間 Hyōketsu Ningen?). Силы и Способности Главное достоинство этого фрукт является то, что он позволяет пользователю превратить себя, а также своё окружение, в лед. Он достаточно сильный, чтобы навсегда превратить половину острова в замороженную пустошь. Интересно отметить, что этот фрукт является одним из немногих логий, которым может быть нанесен физический урон. Это главным образом из-за того, что лёд твердый элемент, и, таким образом, пользователь не может просто раствориться от греха подальше, как большинство логий . Тем не менее, большинство атак по-прежнему неэффективны против этого плода, потому что его пользователь может просто разрушить и сформировать лед в прежнюю форму. Кузан также крайне устойчив к холоду, в связи с элементом своего дьявольского фрукта, т.к. он может заморозить свои части тела и вернуться к нормальному состоянию, без повреждения тканей. Лед, кажется, взаимно уничтожаются огнем, когда они сталкиваются, это видно когда Аокидзи пытался остановить Портгас Д. Эйса, владеющего плодом Мера Мера но Ми. Тем не менее, лёд неэффективен против вибраций Белоуса, так как этот элемент слишком хрупкий. Кроме того, Акаину смог растопить лёд созданный Аокидзи в считанные секунды, благодаря силе Магу Магу но Ми. Тем не менее следует отметить, что Кузан был в состоянии бороться против Саказуки на равных в течение десяти дней подряд. Кузан также способен преодолевать большие расстояния и двигаться на высоких скоростях, превратив своё тело в лед, как это видно, когда он прыгнул со своего места на платформе в воздух, чтобы заморозить два цунами созданных Белоусом. Большинство атак этого дьявольского фруктов, требуют от Аокидзи прямого контакта со своим врагами, чтобы заморозить их, но Кузан нашёл способ как увеличить свой радиус атак путем создания копий изо льда. Кузан является одним из немногих пользователей дьявольских фруктов, которые способны противодействовать слабости против падения в воду, так как он может просто заморозить её и создать поверхность, чтобы стоять на ней, спасаясь от погружения в воду и утопления. Использование В основном сила этого плода используется для боевых действий. С силой манипулировать льдом, Кузан может создать оружие изо льда или заморозить своих противников путем физического контакта. Он может создать достаточно льда, чтобы покрыть им гигантского Морского короля или несколько квадратных миль океана в считанные мгновения. Он даже способен заморозить цунами созданные Белоусом, которого часто называют сильнейшим человеком в мире. Его основной стиль боя основан на том, чтобы использовать свои силы для создания льда и обездвиживания врагов, замораживая их телах просто прикасаясь к ним, и угрожая разрушить их хрупкие тела. Так же он может использовать оружие изо льда (например ледяные копья), чтобы избежать прямого контакта с противником. Другим примером использования силы плода Кузана, является транспортировка через океан. Он либо замораживает большую часть моря для перемещения других людей или создаёт узкую дорожку льда, чтобы ездить на своём велосипеде. Кузан является одним из немногих пользователей дьявольских фруктов, которые показали способ использовать силу плода для путешествия на море. В отличие от двух других адмиралов, Кизару (Борсалино) и Акаину (Саказуки), которые называют все свои атаки по-японски, Аокидзи (Кузан) называет все свои атаки на английском языке, а не на японском. Известные приёмы Кузана: *'Ice Age' (氷河時代（アイスエイジ） Aisu Eiji?, literally "Glacial Epoch"): An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Long Ring Long Land. An alternate version of this is where Kuzan places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland for one week. Not only does it freeze the area, but turns anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets of this version would remain frozen. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Kuzan is not limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. *'Ice Saber' (アイスサーベル Aisu Sāberu?): Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. During the Whitebeard War, Kuzan did not need to pick up objects to freeze the blade as seen when he stabbed Luffy. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. *'Ice Time' (アイスタイム Aisu Taimu?): Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. *'Ice Block: Partisan' (アイス塊（ブロック） 両棘矛（パルチザン） Aisu Burokku Paruchizan?, literally, "Ice Mass: Both Thorn Pikes"): Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara. When used against Whitebeard, during the Battle of Marineford, the spears were noticeably refined, much like his Partisan technique. *'Ice Time Capsule' (アイスタイムカプセル Aisu Taimu Kapuseru?): Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground. Anything it hits is frozen in place. *'Partisan' (両棘矛（パルチザン） Paruchizan?, literally, "Both Thorn Pikes"): Kuzan throws several spears of ice at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. This was first seen in an attempt to spear Whitebeard, but shattered upon hitting a concussion wave that Whitebeard had generated in response. *'Ice Ball' (アイスBALL（ボール） Aisu Bōru?): Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. It was first seen against Whitebeard, but the attack failed due to Whitebeard forming a vibration around himself, causing the ice to shatter before it could freeze him solid. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak' (アイス塊（ブロック） 暴雉嘴（フェザントベック） Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku?, literally, "Ice Mass: Violent Pheasant Beak"): Arguably the source of Kuzan's nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. This was first seen clashing against Portgas D. Ace's Kyokaen, the two attacks clashing and canceling each other out. It should be noted that in the manga, only half of the pheasant, its wings, were visible because Ace had already melted the head portion of the bird's form with his firewall. However, the pheasant was fully seen in the anime, as though Kuzan created a living pheasant out of ice, complete with flying. Прочее *Это первый показанный дьявольский фрукт, продемонстрировавший способность воздействовать на воду(т.е замораживать её) и путешествовать по морю. *Пользователь этого плода более подвержен физическим атакам чем другие логии. *Это один из немногих дьявольских фруктов способных изменять климат и ландшафт. Навигация по сайту en:Hie Hie no Mi Категория:Дьявольские Фрукты Категория:Логия